Relámpago Oscuro
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: (Actualizado, Capitulo 4) La Oscuridad la sedujo, la oscuridad la absorbió y ahora usara todo su poder para destruir a las Sailor Scouts y a Serena ¿Como podrán vencer al enemigo si resultara ser su amiga? ¿Pelearan para proteger la tierra o sera destruida por medio del Relámpago Oscuro? ¿Makoto x Ami? Fic catalogado Yuri
1. El Enemigo

**Hola Lectores y pues estoy aquí una vez más, probablemente porque estoy haciendo un nuevo fic, pues fue un momento de inspiración y un fanart me llamo la atención, de hecho me fascino y pues me di a la tarea de crear este fic que posiblemente salga de mi estilo, pero que espero que les guste, en especial si disfrutan las peleas, pues no dire nada más y vamos con el inicio de este fic. Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y no lo hago para ganar dinero y esas cosas, solo para fines no lucrativos valga la redundancia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Relámpago Oscuro.**

**.**

**.**

**El Enemigo**

**.**

**.**

**Ami POV**

**.**

**.**

Todo…todo está completamente destruido, la ciudad hecha añicos, los edificios más importantes de Japón han caído y las calles se convirtieron en un campo de batalla sin cuartel, gente herida y…aquellos que no sobrevivieron al gran ataque de hace unos momentos, cualquiera pensaría que estamos en una guerra o que exploto una bomba, lo cierto es que es una batalla en donde nosotras estamos haciendo lo posible para proteger a la gente no solo de Japón, sino del mundo. Nuestras acciones apenas y pueden detenerla, más en Japón que se ha vuelto un caos sin fin y por más que lo intentamos, ella hace ataques mucho más fuertes e imposibles de parar.

Estamos cansadas, nuestros ataques no le hace mucho daño y entrar en el modo Eternal no nos ayuda mucho, veo a mi alrededor todo la destrucción que causaste, todo lo que destruiste, las vidas que acabaste con tu poder, ¿No te importan las vidas que se pierden? ¿No te interesa? ¿Qué demonios que pasó? Y luego escucho un grito desgarrador a mi izquierda, aun con el dolor en mi cuerpo logro caminar hasta llegar, ahí estaban todas las chicas, Mina recargada en una pared con su brazo izquierdo ensangrentado y varias cortadas, Rei en el suelo jalando aire tratando de levantarse, Hotaru cargando a Setsuna con todo y sus bastones, ambas gravemente heridas y Serena…bueno ella estaba a mi lado con heridas menores, todas estábamos ahí siendo testigos de la tragedia, en miedo de nosotras y los escombro de la ciudad, estaba Haruka y Michiru pero algo estaba mal, la rubia estaba llorando a cantaros y Michiru…no respiraba, Haruka trato de hacer lo imposible para traerla de vuelta a la pelea, de todo, sin embargo el esfuerzo era en vano, Michiru no respondía a nada, sus heridas no eran tan expuestas como las de Haruka, pero un ataque, un maldito ataque que iba a Haruka cambio todo, Michiru se interpuso y recibió el impacto directo, cayó al concreto sin que nadie pudiera detener su caída, ni siquiera Setsuna o Haruka. Tratado de detener sus ataques violentos e impredecibles, incluso Serena tuvo que usar su máximo poder para atacarla, sin resultado, el poder de su oscuridad era mayor a nuestros poderes combinados, debía haber una forma de ganar ¿Pero Cómo?

-M-Michiru…háblame por favor, háblame…-Haruka estaba incontrolable y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel muy marcadas por la chica peli azul, únicamente las lágrimas de Haruka la hicieron despertar, pero al intentarlo comenzó a escupir sangre manchando el rostro y la ropa de Haruka, tocando el rostro de la susodicha, Michiru solo le sonrió…ella sabía lo que pasaría.

-Ha-Haruka…lo siento…lo siento mucho bebé, creí…creí que podía detener su ataque…-Michiru continuo sacando sangre y su mirada estaba completamente perdida, Haruka solo miraba a su amor en un estado muy deplorable y quiso buscar una solución lo más antes posible.

-No digas eso, te pondrás bien lo prometo…!SETSUNA!- Haruka trato de llamar la atención de Sailor Plutónn para que pudiera hacer algo por Michiru, la susodicha trato de levantarse de la espalda de Hotaru para poder ir con la rubia de cabello corto, pero en el proceso Setsuna cayó al suelo aun con heridas, la Sailor Scout de Saturno quien era de las pocas Sailor Scouts que estaba en buenas condiciones tuvo que ayudar a Setsuna a levantarse con todo y su báculo, Haruka aún estaba desesperaba por ayuda a una Michiru consiente y a la vez inconsciente.

-Setsuna-San está muy débil para hacer algo Haruka-San, en estos momentos puedo sentir su poder creciendo y más el de la oscuridad, en estas condiciones no podremos ganarle ni siquiera con el poder de la reina Serena podremos ganarlo.- Hotaru fue muy concreta en sus palabras y más con la seriedad con se le caracterizaba, Rei que se levantó por su cuenta se puso a hablar.

-Hotaru tiene razón, si seguimos peleando así, seremos blanco fácil, Serena ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Rei no tenía tiempo para sutilezas y sabia de la situación tan grande en la que estaban metidas, todas las Sailor Scouts posaron su mirada en Serena quien vio a sus amigas con desesperanza, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil y haría cualquier cosa para detener esta amenaza.

-Está bien, Hotaru lleva a Setsuna a un lugar seguro, Ami tú y yo nos llevaremos a Rei y a Mina, Haruka no pierdas ahora la cabeza y ayuda de Michiru.- Las Sailor Scouts iban a un edificio hecho pedazos por su batalla para poder replantear la estrategia, primero iba Hotaru con Setsuna quien ya podía caminar un poco más, Haruka prácticamente cargaba a una inconsciente Michiru, Serena y yo ibamos llevando a sus amigas lastimadas por el ataque, sin embargo, no vimos lo que ella nos estaba viendo.

-¿A dónde van?-Desde lo más alto de los escombros, una figura conocida nos veía, replegándonos para poder unir fuerzas, pero aquella figura no nos lo iba a permitir. Lanzo dos bolas de relámpago oscuras la sombra e iban en dirección a las Scouts, en especial a Serena y a Mina quienes iban hasta al último, Mina vio el brillo del relámpago en el suelo y de inmediato advirtió a Serena a que volteara, la reina del reino de plata solo pudo mirar ya que estaba a centímetros de ella y sabiendo que podía ser el fin de todas, yo no pude hacer algo por cargar a Rei y Haruka tampoco, estaba a punto de matarla, a Serena con Mina a su lado, los dos relámpagos golpearon con violencia a donde estaban ellas pero no llegaba el ataque ¡Cómo era posible eso? Luego vimos que alguien estaba deteniendo el ataque, eran Hotaru y Setsuna quienes estaba protegiendo a las chicas, con todas sus fuerzas las más poderosas de todas nosotras combinadas y apenas y podían aguantar el poder, Plutón y Saturno contenían su ataque con valor, las tres energías comenzaron a chocar inestablemente y en un momento todo se volvió blanco, la explosión de mediana pero con gran poder, Rei y yo estábamos aferradas sobre los escombros de un auto viejo, Haruka y Michiru detrás de la columna de un estacionamiento, las únicas quienes no supimos fueron de Mina y Serena, para cuando el humo se disipo las pudimos ver a ambas cubriéndose una a la otra sin daños, pero no encontrábamos a Setsuna ni a Hotaru y empezamos a temer lo peor.

-¡HOTARU, SETSUNA!- Grito Serena con fuerza buscando señales e ambas, entre varias piedras y escombros de edificios ya destruidos, pudimos verlas a salvo, unas cortadas nada más y aun de pie para continuar en este conflicto.

-Estamos bien princesa.- Contesto Setsuna levantando la mano con Hotaru a su lado, quien respiraba rápidamente, estábamos cansadas y no podíamos seguir así, necesitábamos sacarla de la ciudad para evitar más caos, Rei volvió en mientras se alejaba de mi.

-¿Cómo nos encontró?- Pregunto Rei con enojo y tratando de curarse las heridas, yo trato de hace lo que puedo en sus mayores heridas que salían de su cintura, espalda y piernas, fue ahí que esa figura poso ahí en la montaña de edificios destruidos de brazos cruzados mirándonos como si no hubiera pasado nada, su voz gélida comenzó a emitirse.

-Puedo sentir su esencia chicas, no pueden ocultarse de mí para siempre.- Comenzó a bajar de los escombros, podíamos oír sus pasos, su cabello castaña se movía con ayuda del viento junto con su cola de caballo, su forma de Sailor Eternal era igual al nuestro, solo que en vez de color blanco, ahora era un tono verde con negro, como su aura y sus ojos…sus ojos verdes se mancharon de sangre y ahora expresaba una mirada demoniaca y tenebrosa, unos ojos rojos que solo veías en tus más grandes pesadillas. Todas solo vimos como ella se acercaba a nosotras, la que alguna vez fue nuestra amiga y Sailor Scout: Makoto Kino.

-Si tuviera mi poder ahora, le daría con todo para terminar con esto.- Rei trato de juntar el poder de Marte a su favor, pero las heridas y el cansancio físico se lo impedían, hacia lo que podía para ayudarla pero era inútil, Makoto detuvo su andar para vernos directamente a los ojos, miro para todas nosotras, no se sentía intimidada o rodeada, ella nos quería así, sin poder movernos y con nuestro poder a la baja, no le preocupaba las Sailor Scouts del exterior, sino se enfocaba en mi y en Rei, solo nos mando una mirada indiferente y una risa malvada.

-Siempre tan impulsiva Rei, lamentablemente, solo eres una chica caprichosa…! JUPITER RAMPAGE!- Makoto se rodeo de rayos oscuros en todo su cuerpo y en una reacción rápida, lanzo su ataque a todas nosotros, nos cubrimos con todo lo que teníamos cerca y temimos por nosotras. ¿Por qué no lo pudimos ver antes? ¿Por qué Makoto? ¿Por qué te entregaste a la oscuridad y nos abandonaste? ¡PORQUÉ!

En mi momento de duda, Rei me jalo nuevamente al carro para protegernos de los rayos, estaba aun pensando en Makoto, nuestra amiga nos estaba atacando y nos estaba persiguiendo como si fuéramos sus presas y ella un perro de caza. Rei solo miro el ataque a gran escala de Makoto, Setsuna había creado un escudo sobre Serena y Mina, mientras que Hotaru lo hacía en Haruka y Michiru, protegiéndose a sí mismas de los ataques, yo…por primera vez no sabía qué hacer…por primera vez...quería que alguien nos ayudara ante esto, una autentica pesadilla. El ataque ceso y Makoto recupero su posición de brazos cruzados mirando a todos lados.

-¡ESTO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDEN HACER! ¡ESCONDERSE! Me dan asco ¿No se supone que son las protectoras de la tierra? Peleen si quieren defender esta tierra.- Makoto estaba siendo muy agresiva en sus comentarios, estaba desatada y su poder del rayo aumentaba, Serena solo la miraba con preocupación, ella decía que un había algo de luz en ella, la verdadera Makoto pero las demás en especial Rei y Haruka le hacían ver que ella ya no era quien nosotros conocíamos, Rei comenzó a formar la estrategia.

-Ami…. ¿Tienes todavía poder?- Me pregunto Rei muy interesada, lo cierto es que si, si tenía poder para poder enfrentarme a Makoto, pero ese era el problema ¡No quiero hacerlo! No quiero enfrentarme a mi amiga, no me importa si eligió la oscuridad, no me importa, yo se que Makoto está ahí y puedo ayudarla.

-¡AMI REACCIONA! ¿Tienes o no poder?- Rei estaba desesperada irrumpiendo mis pensamientos de forma abrupta, yo tenía mi respuesta pero si no podía ayudarla, entonces tendríamos que derrotarla.

-Sí Rei, aun tengo poder.

-Bien, escúchame Ami con mucho cuidado, Serena y yo estuvimos hablando antes de este inminente enfrentamiento, sabemos nosotras más que nadie sabe como son los ataques de Makoto y podemos vencerla, pero Mina está cansad me queda energía para un sello espiritual, solo tú y Serena puede hacer algo, dudo que Haruka nos apoye.- Rei estaba viendo las opciones para realizar un contra ataque rápido y concreto, miraba a Haruka con sus espada de Neptuno protegiendo a Michiru que seguía inconsciente y Setsuna y Hotaru apenas se incorporaban, Serena apoyando a Mina trataba de hablar con Makoto para dejar lo que estuviera haciendo, pero la castaña ignoraba sus palabras.

-¡Por favor Makoto! ¡Para esto! ¿No ves todo lo que estas causando? Estas destruyendo todo a tu paso ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?- Serena confrontaba a Makoto con rudeza poniéndose delante de la Sailor Scout de Venus, Rei busco la forma de ver como atacar en el momento adecuado, Makoto por otro lado… solo rio, una risa macabra y maligna, en su mirada se podía ver que a ella no le importaba la vida de otras personas.

-Serena por favor, no me vengas a dar un discurso del amor y de la amistad, ambas sabemos que solo eres una niña malcriada que esta ostentando un titulo que no te lo mereces, es hora de que yo tome el trono y sea la verdadera reina de MI reino, ¡EL IMPERO DE JUPITER!- Makoto no media sus palabras, literalmente estaba hablando de tomar el reino de plata y hacerlo suyo, con Serena fuera del camino cosa que Setsuna y Haruka no toleraron y fueron caminando para apoyar a Serena, Hotaru fue con Michiru aun inconsciente para cuidarla, tanto Rei como yo, no pudimos actuar antes de que ellas intervinieran.

-Esas palabras tan vacías que dices Júpiter, son solo amenazas de alguien que le teme a la luz y a la verdad, retar así a la princesa Serena es una amenaza my seria y suicida contra el reino de plata.- Setsuna señalaba a Makoto con su bastón del tiempo con una expresión de enojo y lealtad con Serena.

-No sé qué te paso Makoto, pero no me dejas otra alternativa, tendré que matarte aquí y ahora, para que dejes de hacer daño a las personas.- Haruka se puso en posición de ataque con su espada en mano, Serena sabia que ellas hablaban enserio y no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, era su responsabilidad enfrentarse a Makoto, ella no se inmuto para nada y comenzó a liberar sus rayos desde sus manos.

-¿Coque esas tenemos no? Muy bien, entonces…muéstrenme lo que tienen- Makoto estaba en posición de batalla al igual que Setsuna Y Haruka, Serena también dio un paso al frente para acompañar a las guerreras del sistema exterior, sería una batalla más: Sailor Plutón, Salior Urano y la Princesa del reino de plata, Sailor Moon contra Dark Júpiter...


	2. La Decisión de una Princesa

**Hola Lectores y pues estoy aquí una vez más,**, perdón por no darle una actualización rapida, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo editandose una y otra y otra vez para que quedara bien a mi consideración y por fin lo traigo, para no dejarlo abandonado, espero que le den una buena oportunidad y vamos a darle con este asunto de Dark Júpiter contras las Sailor Scouts y el sentir de Ami.** Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y no lo hago para ganar dinero y esas cosas, solo para fines no lucrativos valga la redundancia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Relámpago Oscuro**

.

.

**La Decisión de una Princesa**

.

.

-Makoto, puedes rendirte ahora y olvidar esas estupideces que dices, no quiero hacerte daño y menos enfrente de las demás y más de la princesa.- Realizaba su sentencia Haruka, quien amenazaba con su espada de Urano a una Makoto rodeada de relámpagos con una mirada muy fría y desafiante con una actitud muy orgullosa sin hacerle efecto esas palabras.

-Haruka, es inútil.- Setsuna se puso delante de Haruka con su voz tranquila mirando la situación en la que estaban, Haruka rápidamente mostro mucha confusión con respecto a las palabras de la maestra del tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Setsuna?-Pregunto la chica rubia con intereses sin dejar de estar en guardia ante cualquier ataque de la castaña.

-Solo mírala a los ojos.- Setsuna hizo mucha énfasis en los ojos rojos de Makoto, Haruka hizo contacto con ellos, sintiendo algo oscuro en su interior, algo que era más allá del mundo terrenal, una oscuridad casi cósmica.

-Puedes verlo, sus ojos ahora solo se alimentan de la oscuridad y de la sangre, Makoto fue seducida y absorbida por esa misma oscuridad que le demanda hacer esto.- Setsuna trato de explicar la situación interna de Júpiter, una fuerza oscura la había absorbido para hacerse de su poder, Makoto les lanzo una mirada muy cortante y rio de forma malvada, haciéndole mucha gracia el sentir de Setsuna y Haruka.

-Sabes algo Setsuna, creo que estas subestimando el poder que ahora poseo, decir que fui "absorbida" por la oscuridad me suena muy rebuscado, en cuanto a la palabra "seducida" pues…tienes algo de razón- La castaña por unos momentos se estaba enfocando en Ami quien estaba ayudando a Rei a levantarse una vez más, el poder de Makoto comenzó a elevarse lentamente, recubierta por sus relámpagos haciendo que Haruka y Setsuna se pusieran en posición defensiva.

-Me di cuenta que a pesar de que fueron "mis amigas", siempre estuve sola, claro que todo tiene un límite y no me iba a quedar de manos cruzadas.- Los relámpagos continuaban golpeando la tierra y el concreto de las calles, los escombros metálicos terminaban electrocutados y un aura negra cubría a la Sailor Scout combinada con sus rayos, Ami solo miro a Makoto demasiado preocupada por su actitud y más por esas palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando Makoto?- Ami trato de hablar con una Makoto consumida por su oscuridad mirando a Ami, reflejando un sentido de rencor y frustración.

-Y aun así… ¿Se atreven a no recordarlo?- Makoto ahora estaba generando en sus manos dos relámpagos negros para su siguiente ataque, Ami sintió las palabras de la castaña con mucho rencor e ira, estaba enojada al cien por ciento y ella buscaba terminar con esta batalla.

-¡USTEDES ME ABANDONARON! ¡JUPITER THUNDERSHOCK!- Makoto junto sus manos para lanzar los relámpagos negros como un gran haz de luz contra Haruka quien había bajado su defensa por unos instantes, para cuando intento ver a defenderse el rayo ya estaba a centímetros de su presencia, observando el destello negro en sus ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo nunca llego, ya que vio que dicho relámpago había sido desviado por el bastón de Setsuna con algo de dificultad, en verdad el poder de Makoto era más allá de su imaginación, Setsuna solo tuvo unas cortadas menores por los escombros del lugar, Haruka volvió a ponerse a la defensiva después de su error.

-¿Estás bien Haruka?- Pregunto con preocupación Setsuna sosteniendo su bastón con ambas manos con mucha fuerza, incluso para ella quien era la protectora de las puertas del tiempo le fue algo difícil desviar el ataque y si llegaba a Haruka, no podría haber hecho algo.

-Gracias.- Dijo la chica rubia algo decepcionada de sí misma por reaccionar tarde, aun cuando ella tenía en claro que había que vencer a Makoto, parte de su pensamiento le decía que debía de haber otra forma, ella es su amiga y una muy especial para Ami, no era justo pero Makoto se había convertido en una amenaza ahora, Ami dejo a Rei para ir corriendo para ir con Makoto y tratar una vez más de detenerla.

-¡MAKOTO, DETENTE POR FAVOR!- Dijo Ami con mucha fuerza en su voz, tratando de apelar el sentido común y el corazón de su amiga, se sentía muy mal de verla así mientras la castaña solo la miro con rabia justificada en sus palabras.

-No esas estúpida Ami, tu eres tan culpable como todas ustedes.- Makoto lanzo múltiples rayos a la posición de la peli azul sin siquiera escucharla, Ami estaba esquivando con algo de dificultad tratando de realizar una defensa ante una Makoto que no paraba en sus ataques por más que fallara en acertar en la peli azul, Ami uso una defensa de burbujas para que el rayo negro impactara y tu viera tiempo para reunirse nuevamente con Rei quien estaba cubriéndose con una parte de los escombros tratando de formular una estrategia para hacerle frente a Júpiter quien estaba luchando contra Setsuna y Haruka en una gran colisión de poder entre el nuevo poder de Makoto contra el poder combinado de las Sailors del borde exterior mientras Ami, Rei y Serena solo eran testigos de la furia de Makoto.

-¿De qué estaba hablando Makoto?- Ami trato de recibir respuesta de Rei y de Serena, ambas con una actitud muy sería, únicamente preguntándose cómo detener este caos.

-No lo sé, pero esto no me esa gustando.- Dijo Serena buscando frialdad en esto, pero no podía sentir algo así por su amiga Makoto, ella tenía que parar la oscuridad en la castaña.

-¿Cuál es el plan Serena?- Pregunto Rei mientras Haruka y Setsuna llevaban su batalla a grandes proporciones contra Dark Júpiter, Serena supo que había que alejar a su amiga de los civiles.

-Tenemos que llevar la pelea a todo lado, siento que hay personas inocentes entre los escombros, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí y luego continuar la batalla.- Dijo Serene tratando de mantener sus emociones frías y comportarse como tal aun cuando sabía que su vida y la vida de las demás Sailor Scouts estaban en peligro, tuvo que actuar como toda una reina.

-¡AMI, REI! Ustedes encárguense de eso, Hotaru llévate a Michiru y a Mina a un lugar más seguro.- Serena daba las órdenes de una manera desesperada en el campo de batalla, Hotaru asintió y mediante un escudo rodeando a Michiru y a Mina, la Sailor Scout del borde exterior tele transporto a las Scouts inconscientes para llevarlas a un punto seguro de la ciudad, mientras que Ami con su computadora en sus lentes trato de buscar entre los escombros a los civiles atrapados entre la batalla de las Sailor Scouts, Rei solo miraba a Serena con extrañez.

-¿Y tú que harás?- Preguntó la chica azabache mientras Serena solo miraba a Makoto, si no podía hablar con ella, tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza.

-Detendré a Makoto, no importa lo que cueste.- Esas palabras llenas de fuerza en Serena eran nuevas para Rei quien veía de una forma diferente a Sailor Moon, era una Serena que había tomado una decisión final, enfureciendo a la guerrera de Marte.

-¡NO ES EL MOMENTO DE SER LA HEROÍNA SERENA!- Le replico Rei a Serena mientras ella veía la confrontación de Makoto contra Setsuna y Haruka, estaría preparada para cualquier cosas que se le presentara, la rubia solo miro a Rei con tranquilidad.

-No pretendo serlo.- Por primera vez, Serena y Rei no estaban peleando ni creando discusión, únicamente fueron concretas en sus pensamientos y acciones, Serena ya no pretendía ser la chica llorona de antes y Rei una líder egocéntrica, ambas conociendo su lugar como Sailor Scouts y sobre todo como amigas, buenas amigas que son.

-Pretendo salvar Japón y la tierra.- Serena se había alcanzado su fase Eternal con su bastón en mano, mirando la situación y sintiéndose obligada con todos los habitantes de la tierra, habían enfrentado problemas en el pasado incluso la posibilidad de morir a manos de sus enemigos, pero siempre con una luz de esperanza al final del camino, Serena comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la zona de guerra literalmente alejándose de Rei y Ami, pero antes de continuar avanzando escucho unas palabras de la chica azabache.

-No mueras.- Rei trato de contener su enojo y lágrimas al escuchar a una Serena más madura con su frente en alto, no había otra opción más que vencer a Makoto y era ahora o nunca, con la esperanza de salvar la tierra y el reino de plata, Serena hizo su seña clásica de Sailor Moon a Rei con una gran felicidad.

-Confíen en mí.- Esas últimas palabras de Serena antes de realizar su labor como la protectora de ambos reinos y de su hogar, Rei y Ami miraron con luz de esperanza las palabras de su amiga, aunque sabía que no sería fácil y saber que era Makoto el oponente…hacia las cosas aun difíciles y más para Ami.

-¿Cómo paso esto Rei? Al grado de enfrentarnos a Makoto…parece tan irreal.- Ami veía todo el caos en la ciudad de Tokio, la mayor parte de la población fue evacuada al instante, pero aún quedaban algunos pocos civiles en el fuego cruzado, Rei solo tomo el hombro de la peli azul en señal de apoyo.

-Lo sé, si tan solo lo hubiéramos visto venir, si tan solo ella…no hubiera caído en depresión.- Decía la Sailor Scout de Marte con mucha pesadez en sus palabras haciendo un "click" en la mente de Ami al mencionar la palabra depresión por lo cual ella quería saber más.

-¿Depresión? ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto algo alterada Ami a su amiga, Rei solo suspiro pesadamente, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Después de la batalla con Galaxia, las cosas para nosotras cambiaron para bien ¿lo recuerdas?- La sacerdotisa comenzaba a recordar sus memorias en su mente para hacer conexión de los eventos que precedieron a este momento.

-Tú ibas a ir a la universidad, Serena y Darién se iban a casar, Mina iba a ser cantante por un gran representante, Haruka y Michiru de gira por Europa, Setsuna como directora de una prestigiosa universidad, Hotaru como alumna destacada y yo como sacerdotisa máxima...Pero el destino le jugo de mala manera a Makoto, empezando por.- Rei no puedo terminar su oración por un gran nudo en la garganta, dejando en la incógnita a Ami.

-¿Por dónde Rei?...

.

.

Continuara...


	3. Unidas contra el mal

**Hola Lectores traigo rápidamente el capitulo numero tres de este fic, en medio de la batalla entre Makoto vs las demás Sailor Scouts, lo unico que les prometo es que habrá acción y drama, así que saquen sus propias conclusiones y gracias por su apoyo. Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y no lo hago para ganar dinero y esas cosas, solo para fines no lucrativos valga la redundancia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Relámpago Oscuro**

**.**

**.**

**Unidas contra el mal.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Kronos!- Setsuna trato de golpear con gran fuerza a Makoto con uno de sus ataques más fuertes que consistía en una gran nube de rayos temporales, los cuales fácilmente destruían a los oponentes. Sin embargo la chica castaña desviaba esos rayos con su poder del trueno descuidado un poco a Haruka quien veía una buena posición de campo para atacar con fuerza.

-¡Uranus`s Fury!- Haruka lanzo su espada al aire para luego impactar en el concreto y liberando infinidad de rocas filosas en el suelo con tal de hacer daño a Sailor Júpiter, la castaña se percato del movimiento de la chica rubia y contraataco con sus rayos negros a las rocas filosas evitando también el ataque de Setsuna, las dos Sailor Scouts del borde exterior no cedía en su ataque y lo intensificaban más, Makoto solo reflejo una risa risueña.

-A eso me refiero cuando se trata de una pelea.- Makoto pudo desviar ambos ataques a múltiples direcciones de la ciudad hecha pedazos, las rocas caían a centímetros de algunos civiles en la zona mientras que los rayos del tiempo destruían aun más lo que encontraban a su paso. Haruka y Setsuna tuvieron que parar sus ataques en cuestión de que Makoto se los revirtiera.

-Ten cuidado Haruka, puede haber civiles aun.- Dijo Setsuna buscando la alternativa de por lo menos hacerle daño a la castaña mientras Haruka aun estaba lista para lanzar otro ataque pensando en la situación de los civiles en peligro observando por el reflejo de su espada a Ami y a Rei encargándose de eso.

-Solo espero que las demás estén en eso.- Musito la rubia mientras intentaban enfocarse en su mayor problema, Setsuna sujeto su bastón del tiempo con fuerza acumulando poder para un ataque más

-No te preocupes por ellas, son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer valer la misión, nosotras no debemos distraernos.- Dijo Setsuna con una voz férrea con gran determinación, Makoto solo estaba de brazos cruzados rodeada por los relámpagos negros que ella creaba como una defensa personal, su mirada lo decía todo: ella quería terminar con esta batalla a su favor, por lo cual mostro de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-¡SHOCK IMPERUM!- Makoto reunió un gran poder en sus rayos y los lanzo a discreción, a diferencia de los ataques anteriores, estos eran más letales, su fuerza podría incluso acabar con la vida de una persona, incluso incendiándolas con esos rayos, Haruka comenzó a tener algo de duda en su esfuerzo por detener a Makoto mientras Setsuna veía la naturaleza de su poder, una energía oscura con el único objetivo de destruir la vida.

-¿Dónde aprendió hacer eso?- Se preguntaba Haruka mientras sujetaba con fuerza su espada, la castaña solo rio de forma siniestra y sus ojos rojos detonaban ira y terror en los corazones de los débiles.

-Cuando descubrí mi gran potencial, supe que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes y que pude haber vencido a Galaxia por mi cuenta ¡USTEDES ME LIMITARON!- Makoto lanzo dos bolas oscuras de relámpago a las Sailor Scouts del borde exterior para demostrarles el poder que había adquirido, Haruka y Setsuna solo esperaban el impacto con sus armas en manos, ellas sabían que tenían que darle tiempo a Serena de intentar algo y de paso, ayudar a Ami y a Rei en la protección de los civiles.

.

.

**FUERA DE LA ZONA DE COMBATE.**

.

.

-¡REI AQUÍ!- Ami estaba enfrente de lo que era un centro comercial, completamente destruido donde gracias a su computadora pudo detectar a siete civiles atrapados en los escombros del lugar, la peli azul espero a Rei para sacarlos de ahí antes de que algo pasara.

-Está bien.- Rei rápidamente sacó fuego de sus manos para sacar su arma predilecta y apuntando a los escombros de lugar, el tiempo era esencial en la situación actual.

-¡Lluvia de flechas de Marte!- Rei con su arco lanzó una gran cantidad de flechas a los escombros que estaban bloqueando la puerta para que pudieran salir sin complicaciones, el humo se disipo y con ellos las llamas ardiendo en los escombros, los civiles sintieron que estaban a salvo.

-Rápido vayan a un lugar seguro lejos de aquí ¡rápido!- Rei los guio para salir a donde fuera, saliendo de la ciudad y tras ver como las personas salían corriendo alejándose del peligro, ambas Sailor Scouts miraron todo el caos provocado por esta batalla, una que les estaba costando mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, más que con Galaxia.

-¿Dónde es seguro Rei?- Cuestiono Ami a la guerrera de Marte al buscar la seguridad de las personas, la susodicha estaba completamente insegura, ni ella misma sabía qué hacer.

-No lo sé, lejos de Makoto es el lugar más seguro de todos.- Dijo Rei algo cabizbaja, la esperanza poco a poco se estaba perdiendo en saber cómo terminaría esto, Ami observaba desde su posición la batalla de Makoto contra Haruka y Setsuna.

-Debemos ayudar a Haruka, parece que Makoto está ocupando mucho campo.- Dijo sin mucho esfuerzo en sus palabras Ami corriendo para ayudar a las chicas del borde exterior, Rei solo miro a una Ami desesperada por detener a Makoto sin llegar a lago extremo, la guerrera de Marte pensó en Makoto y su paso a la oscuridad silenciosa, todo fue provocado por una depresión…y un desamor.

.

.

**EL CAMPO DE BATALLA**

.

.

-¡Ruptura de tiempo!- Setsuna rápidamente encerró a Makoto en un circulo con inscripciones antiguas evitando hacer algún movimiento o ataque y esperar a que la castaña se rindiera, pero la susodicha no retrocedió y se burlo del esfuerzo de la mujer de cabello verde oscuro.

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá?- El aura oscura y verdosa de Makoto inundaba el lugar, incrementando aun más su poder para destruir el ataque de Setsuna mientras que Haruka había ejecutado un ataque aéreo para intentar acabar con su defensa con su espada de Urano por arriba de Makoto, pero al parecerla castaña quería que pasara eso.

-¡NADA LO HARA!- Sailor Júpiter lanzó con toda su energía su barrera de relámpagos negros a las dos Scouts, Haruka recibió el impacto directo pero gracias a su espada, pudo contener el ataque siendo solo arrojada a un costado de ella mientras Setsuna desviaba los rayos una vez más. Al ver a Haruka con dificultades de levantarse fue con ella lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien?- Setsuna ayudo a pararse a Haruka quien estaba algo cansada, pero aun con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a Makoto sin retroceder en algún momento.

-Algo adolorida, no había sentido el dolor de cuerpo desde que Michiru y yo estuvimos en este hotel en Viena.-Haruka incluso tuvo tiempo para hacer una pequeña broma "inocente", Setsuna solo rio internamente, Haruka aun en estas situaciones les gustaba bromear.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, tenemos problemas más grandes.- Dijo la Sailor del planeta Plutón poniéndose en guarda contra una Makoto que se iba acercando con sus relámpagos listos para dar el gran golpe.

-Ciertamente me decepcionan, para ser Sailor Scouts del borde exterior, son un completo fracaso. – La castaña se burlaba de todos los esfuerzos hechos por Haruka y Setsuna, sin sentir los embastes de las dos con sus fuerza combinadas.

-Urano y Plutón, son solo peones del reino, Júpiter es superior a ustedes.- Makoto se dispuso a lanzar su relámpago oscuro en Haruka por ser la que más recibió los ataques anteriores, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una gran llamarada se interpuso entre Makoto y Haruka y entre la nube de escombros que el ataque anterior de la Sailor Scout de Júpiter había hecho, aparecieron Rei con un arco en mano y Ami uniéndose a la batalla, Haruka en su inconsciente estaba dando gracias a que estuvieran en el momento justo.

-Ellas no están solas Makoto.- Ami declaro su sentencia contra su amiga mientras Rei seguía apuntando con su arco en caso de que la castaña intentara algo más, la susodicha solo rio y se sintió algo cómoda con la presencia de sus "amigas" en la zona de combate.

-Vaya, Vaya, pero si son Marte y Mercurio haciendo el trabajo sucio de la "princesa" no me sorprende la verdad esta jugada, ella las envía a la batalla para sacrificarse mientras ella se queda en su trono riéndose de su estupidez.- Makoto comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de las Scouts mientras hacía alarde de Serena y su posición de princesa, haciéndolas ver como simples peones, Haruka se enojo al instante tratando de ir al ataque pero detenida por Setsuna, para sorpresa de todas…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA MAKOTO! ¡FUEGO DE JUSTICIA!- Rei se lanzo contra Makoto con fuerza lanzando una gran llamarada en forma de olas para callar de una vez por todas a Makoto, la castaña vio el ataque con buenos ojos y con de igual manera se lanzo contra Rei cubierta de sus relámpagos oscuros, Rei envolvió su puño de fuego lo mismo que Makoto con relámpago oscuro y ambos puños chocaron con fuerza creando una gran onda de poder que salió expulsada del lugar, las dos Sailor Scouts se miraron fijamente, Rei completamente molesta y Makoto de una forma fría pero impresionada.

-Impresionante- Makoto daba por hecho que Rei sería un buen oponente para sus poderes, por lo que elevo la dificultad un poco más, Rei se percato de lo que Makoto estaba a punto de hacer…pero ya era tarde.

-Pero necesitaras algo más fuerte que eso Rei, pero será divertido.- Júpiter envuelta en el aura oscura lanzo sus relámpagos a discreción una vez más buscando acabar con las Scouts, Rei pudo defenderse con un pergamino absorbiendo los relámpagos, incluso ella tenía sus propios trucos bajo la manga, Ami era testigo a la batalla entre amigas, Rei retrocedió un poco al ver que el poder de su "amiga" era tan fuerte que ni su pergamino podía retenerlo, dándose cuenta que la chica de ojos rojos hablaba en serio y quería destruir a las Scouts, sintiendo una punzada en su ser al ver a su amiga así pero si no había otra solución…

-Si no puede ser por las buenas Makoto, será por las malas. ¡Ahora!- Rei dio la orden a un plan que lo consideraba como última alternativa y de los cuatro frentes: Setsuna, Haruka y Ami fueron con todo al igual que Rei.

-¡Lluvia de flechas!

-¡Terremoto de Urano!

-¡Silencio temporal!

-¡Invierno astral!

Los cuatro ataques combinados de las Scouts impactaron en una Makoto que se vio por primera vez superada, las demás golpearon con mucha fuerza sus ataques mientras Rei esperaba que diera resultado…

**.**

_**¡BOOM!**_

**.**

Una gran explosión por la combinación de los cuatro ataques se presentó en el lugar, las cuatro guerreras solo esperaban a que diera resultado y acabar con esto, estaban viendo que no pasara ningún imprevisto, Ami y Rei sentían algo de remordimiento al haber hecho algo como esto, pero no podían poner en peligro al mundo ni al reino siendo una medida muy desesperada, Setsuna podía sentir su pena y ella quería decirles que no había otra forma de hacerlo, sin embargo, unos rayos comenzaron a elevarse del suelo y chocando con fuerza en la tierra y de inmediato las Scouts se paralizaron.

-Cuatro contra uno, es algo injusto ¿No creen?..- Entre el humo del lugar, salía una chica castaña rodeada por sus rayos oscuros, aparentemente solo recibió golpes menores y unas cortadas leves, rodeada de su mango eléctrico, Makoto Kino había no solo sobrevivido al ataque combinado, sino que se sentía mejor, porque ella quería que las demás le lanzaran con todo lo que tenían. Rei y Ami de inmediato quedaron sorprendidas por esa acción de la castaña mientras Haruka y Setsuna se sentían molestas por no haberlo conseguido. La castaña levanto su dedo al cielo, liberando la antena en su tiara y los cielos se oscurecieron, formando una gran tormenta eléctrica, Makoto estaba a punto de lanzar su mayor ataque hasta ahora.

-…Para ustedes.- Makoto hizo caer los rayos del cielo a su tiara para juntarlos en sus manos y de forma rápida atacar a las demás con una gran onda eléctrica, azotando prácticamente el cuadrante, las demás Scouts fueron recibidas por el gran poder de Makoto y lo que vieron al final…una luz negra.

El lugar quedo aun más devastado del que ya estaba y las Sailor Scouts quedaron heridas, si bien no de gravedad, lo suficiente para levantarse poco a poco con dolor, Haruka cayó en los escombros de una estacionamiento, ya con las cortadas más abiertas y con sangre en sus brazos y rostro, Setsuna se protegió con su bastón del tiempo, lastimada de un brazo pero aun de pie, Ami cayó algo pesada en el concreto de lo que era un puente peatonal, sus heridas eran leves pero le costaba mucho pararse y apoyarse en su pierna izquierda y Rei siendo con fortaleza en donde se había quedado antes del ataque de la castaña, gracias a su muro de fuego, pero sus energías estaban por los suelos y cayó de rodillas, jalando aire para recobrar su posición, pero sin saberlo, Makoto estaba enfrente de ella como si nada hubiera pasado, en su mano había creado una espada hecha de relámpago negro, solo saboreando el momento de hacerlo.

-Primero acabare contigo Rei, sé que me darás problemas más adelante.- El tono de voz muy sombrío de Makoto era indescriptible, tanto hielo en sus palabras, haciendo que incluso Rei sintiera temor, por primera vez en su enfrentamiento…tenía miedo, Rei solo quedo paralizada de las palabras de la castaña, sintiendo los pasos de ella aproximarse a ella y el momento no esperado para Rei.

-Y no te preocupes, le diré a Mina que moriste pidiéndome piedad, arrodillada como toda una zorra.- Makoto lanzo su ataque definitivo contra Rei y la susodicha solo cerró los ojos esperando, pero nunca llego y lo único que Makoto presencio…fue una cadena de luz sujetando la mano de Makoto, la susodicha solo se dio la media vuelta para ver que ella estaba en el lugar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices en mi cara Makoto?- La voz que en algunas ocasiones era chillona y muy risueña de Mina, La Sailor Scout de Venus ahora era desafiante y llena de rencor, Rei pudo escuchar esa voz y de inmediato se levanto la mirada para verla, sosteniendo la cadena de luz en Makoto para evitar que hiciera su acometido, Ami y las demás fueron presas de la sorpresa de verla aun en pie con pocas heridas en su rostro.

-¡Mina!- Ami estaba feliz de ver con bien a la chica rubia y más con mucha vitalidad en su mirada para hacerle así frente a Makoto, quien no creía que ella estuviera bien después de cómo la había dejado antes.

-Y no vine sola.- Mina guiño su ojo en señal de que algo iba a pasar y para cuando Makoto trato de descifrarlo, unas olas gigantes se dirigieron a ella con mucha fuerza violenta a la castaña. Para su sorpresa, alguien más se unía a la fiesta.

-¡Furia de los siete mares!- Cierta mujer del borde exterior lanzó con gran fuerza el ataque a las olas, Makoto reacciono un poco tarde y decidió hacer frente al ataque con su escudo eléctrico, aunque lo evito en gran parte, aun lo restante de las olas de Michiru eran fuertes y llegaron a golpearla alejándola su posición inicial. Tras ese evento que las Scouts aprovecharon para recuperarse de sus heridas y poder plantear una estrategia para poder parar a Makoto, Michiru fue de inmediato con su amor quien se encontraba algo mal por las heridas e incluso con la vista borrosa pero pudo ver la figura de Sailor Neptuno, tocando sus rostro para no creer que era una ilusión.

-Te ves muy mal Haruka, quizás cuando terminemos con esto, te haga sentir mejor.- Michiru también tenía su momento para hacer bromas de un tomo más maduro, Haruka comenzó a tener más claridad en su mirada y enfocarla para ver con sus propios ojos a su querida Michiru.

-¿Michiru? Creí que estabas inconsciente.- Dijo Haruka tratando de entender las cosas, levantándose para intentar luchar codo a codo con la peli azul.

-Hotaru nos ayudó a reponernos, nos contó la situación y es por eso que vinimos lo más que pudimos.- Michiru observada la torre más alta de Tokio, en donde se veía un punto brillante morado.

-Y pensar que siempre llegas tarde a las citas, me sorprendes.- Dijo Haruka muy risueña ante su amada Michiru, las dos Sailor Scouts del borde exterior ya estaban reuniéndose con las demás tratando de recuperar sus heridas y de paso intentar hacer algo para detener el poder incalculable de Makoto, Mina ayudando a Rei en sus heridas y Ami haciendo la estrategia junto con Setsuna, en la espera de que las cosas fueran a su favor.

-¿Y Hotaru?- Pregunto Setsuna al ver la ausencia de la pequeña guerrera de Saturno, al igual que Ami y Rei.

-Está creando una barrera gravitatoria en toda el área, así nadie entra y nadie sale hasta acabar con esto.- Dijo Michiru señalando la torre de Tokio, en donde un destello morado deslumbraba, era Hotaru quien estaba creando el campo gravitacional en una posición de loto, pero sin estar aislada de la situación. Un gran rayo interrumpió a todas las Scouts quienes rápidamente no bajaron la guardia en el momento que Makoto se apareció nuevamente, pero ya algo molesta al ver a todas las Sailor Scouts unidas, sabiendo que no sería fácil pero si divertido.

- El ser más no significa que tienen la victoria asegurada es más me la oportunidad de vencerlas a todas de un solo golpe.- Nuevamente Makoto se cubrió de su escudo eléctrico y lanzando relámpagos negros como amenaza, todas las demás chicas estaban atentas a lo que la castaña estuviera pensando.

-¿Quién va primero?- Dijo Makoto muy confiada.- Makoto se puso en posición de ataque y esperaba a que una de ellas hiciera lo mismo, sus rayos cada vez eran más potentes y no iba a dar marcha atrás, Ami trato de ponerse firme y pasar al frente, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

-Nosotras somos tus rivales iniciales.- Setsuna y Haruka dieron el paso al frente, siendo las rivales originales de su enfrentamiento, para Makoto, seria pan comido al conocer los ataques de ambas Scouts mientras que las chicas del borde exterior, esperaban poder acabar el conflicto de una vez por todas, Ami estaba completamente insegura de todo y tan solo pudo pensar que esto su pudo evitar, inadvertida, Makoto de forma subconsciente estaba pensando…en Ami y de sus motivaciones.

.

.

"_Ami"_

"_Makoto"_

"_Detente por favor, somos tus amigas ¿Por qué haces esto?"_

"_Si tan solo los supieras Ami, si supieras porque lo hago…aun me duele sabes, me duele saber que yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas y tu…no me ames."_

_._

_._

_Continuara..._


	4. Makoto vs Setsuna & Haruka

**Hola Lectores, perdón por no actualizar el fic, debido a cuestiones de la universidad y estaba bloqueado en inspiración, pero he decidido terminarlo así que no desesperen y vengo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que es de categori Yuri, no se sorprendan de lo que veran más adelante y pues que este fic tenga relevenacia y se esta logrando gracias a ustedes, sin nada más que decirles, vamos con el capitulo 4  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Relámpago Oscuro**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Júpiter vs Sailor Plutón & Sailor Urano**

**.**

**.**

-Bien, entonces no quiero que las demás se metan en nuestra pelea y si lo hacen, me asegurare de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día.- La Sailor Scout castaña veía sus dos oponentes iniciales, la Sailor Scouts del borde exterior esperando una gran pelea entre ellas, Setsuna solo estaba observando como Makoto estaba siendo alimentaba de un aura oscura, tan negra como su corazón y una Haruka lista para el ataque con su espada en mano.

-Ten cuidado Haruka, el poder que tiene Makoto es cambiante y puede dar grandes saltos de energía.- Setsuna fue prudente al ver que en anteriores ocasiones el poder de Makoto sobrepasaba los antiguos límites de la susodicha, para evitar cualquier sorpresa ella estaba aumentando su poder alimentado por Plutón.

-Me asegurare de que no intente algo.- La rubia y guardiana de Urano estaba confiada en que las cosas saldrían a la perfección mandándole una mirada muy cortante a Makoto mientras ella seguía estando rodeada de relámpagos negros con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella ya estaba preparaba para la confrontación inminente.

-¿Qué esperan?- Júpiter incrementaba la cantidad de los rayos oscuros para intentar ganar más campo, Haruka se defendía con su espada mientras Setsuna tenía preparado su contraataque.

-Kronos.- Setsuna mando los rayos a la castaña siendo esquivados con facilidad por la chica de ojos rojos pero Setsuna no la quería atacar, solo quería que saliera de su zona de confort para Haruka hiciera su ataque, la rubia lanzaba ataques de tierra comandados por su espada para contrarrestar los relámpagos de Makoto, las dos Sailor Scouts llevaban su batalla a otro extremo de la cuidad hecha pedazos junto con Setsuna mientras las demás eran testigos la batalla que se libraba en especial Ami Mizuno, quien estaba lastimaba de ver a su amiga ser su enemigo, las cosas no eran alentadoras para ninguna de las Scouts. Makoto y Haruka seguían luchando a un nivel impresionante sin bajara para nada la guardia, Setsuna apoyaba a la guerrera de Urano con sus ataques de proyectil pero Makoto se las arreglaba a contraatacar con sus relámpagos oscuros causando más destrucción en la ciudad. Las hostilidades entre ellas cedieron por un momento solo para ver el campo de batalla, toda una ciudad hecha pedazos por Sailor Júpiter, lo cual Haruka recrimino en su totalidad.

-¿No piensas ceder Makoto? Mira a tu alrededor, toda la destrucción que has causado sin misericordia.- La rubia esperaba que la chica de ojos rojos reflexionara en todo el caos provocado, pero Makoto al ver lo que había hecho no sintió remordimiento alguno y solo se dedico a acumular más poder del que tenía antes.

-No me importa.- Esas palabras poco audibles para las Sailor Scouts del borde exterior, le dio el tiempo suficiente a Makoto de liberar su poder a todo lo que daba y esta vez sin limitarse.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- El aura de relámpagos negros chocaban contra todo lo que encontraba, Haruka y Setsuna con sus armas desviaron los rayos que se les acercaban de manera peligrosa, la castaña no se detendría hasta que su voluntad se imponga.

-Ayudar a los que te han dado la espalda, eso es estúpido Haruka.- Su mirada se enfoco a Sailor Urano quien aguantaba los embates de los rayos negros. Haruka solo escuchaba las palabras de quien fuera su amiga sin poder creerlo ¿Dónde estaba esa Makoto que conocía? ¿Qué fue lo que causo su cambio?

-¿Qué te paso? Tú no eras así y ahora quieres acabar con nosotras ¿Por qué?- Haruka trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica castaña, estaba preocupada por Makoto desde que tuvo su episodio de depresión y era la única que se preguntaba qué era lo que tenia, la Sailor Scout de Júpiter mostro su enojo a un nivel más peligroso ante las palabras de Haruka.

-Hipócrita…Todas ustedes son unas hipócritas, - Makoto lanzo sus bolas de relámpagos contra la rubia, esquivándolos con su espada y atacando con sin parar para que Makoto entendiera que ellas no eran el enemigo, las rocas afiladas de los ataques de Haruka intentaban golpear con mucha fuerza a lo que Makoto solo se rodeo de su escudo de rayos para cubrirse de los ataques de Urano.

-¿Crees que eso me da a detener? Das pena Haruka.- Makoto no solo había incrementado su poder al máximo, sino que el dominio de sus palabras era más hiriente y más frío. Cuando los ataques convencionales de Urano no eran la respuesta a nada, entonces ella sabía que se tenía que llegar a otro nivel, superando el nivel eternal, uno nivel que solo Serena y Setsuna han alcanzando y dominado por completo, Haruka era la primera de las Sailor Scouts en dominarlo y estaba dispuesta a usarla en casos de alto riesgo como lo era su enfrentamiento contra Makoto.

-Si quieres que las cosas sean enserio Makoto.- De inmediato Haruka fue iluminada por un aura morada muy brillante, dispuesta a usar el nivel hasta el momento más alto entre las Sailor Scouts, Makoto solo fue testigo de lo que pasaba junto con Setsuna, incluso la mujer de cabello verde oscuro sabía que no habría de otra opción, el brillo se disipaba revelando a una Haruka muy diferente, ahora vestía una armadura que asimilaba su traje eternal, la armadura era morada con tonos blancos metálicos y la espada de Urano era más grande, Haruka había entrado en nivel Cosmos, Makoto solo arqueo la ceja en señal de impresión.

-¡Entonces que me perdone la princesa!- Haruka fue a cargar contra Makoto a una velocidad sorprendente, la armadura le proporcionaba rapidez y resistencia, la Sailor Scout de Júpiter con un rayo negro en sus manos busco en encuentro de Haruka. Las dos Sailor Scouts al estar frente a frente chocaron sus ataques para crear una gran onda expansiva por el poder acumulado, estando a un nivel mucho más parejo pero no era suficiente para Haruka de vencer a Makoto, mientras que la castaña disfrutaba mucho esta pelea.

-Tú no eres la única que ha incrementado su poder pero a diferencia de ti, yo lo hago por proteger el reino, a las personas y a la princesa.- Haruka buscaba imponer su voluntad sobre la ira de Júpiter, pero su propio orgullo haría que la chica de ojos rojos aprovechara para imponer su autentico poder, uno que iba más allá de lo imaginable.

-Tú no conoces el verdadero poder Haruka, todas desconocen de lo que son capaces pero eso se termino. – La castaña alimentaba sus manos de poder por medio de los rayos, creando una gran barrera alrededor de ellas mientras Haruka no baja la guardia por ningún motivo, el nivel Cosmos era poderoso pero se necesitaba una gran concentración y el poder necesario para mantenerlo, era cierto que Haruka era la primera de las Sailor Scouts en lograr este nivel, pero el mantenerlo bajo control le costaba y Makoto sabía eso, ella no conocía límite alguno

-Yo logre dominar mi poder oculto y a manejarlo a mi antojo, sin que me limiten, ahora sabrán porque soy superior a ustedes.- La sonrisa sarcástica de la castaña era evidente, estaba por encima de los limites de las Sailor Scouts.

-El poder llega a corromper incluso los corazones más puros, pero esto no fue por tu causa Makoto. Puedo ver en ti una oscuridad que va más allá de la persona y esa oscuridad tomo tus más oscuros deseos, tus más ansiados anhelos y los transformo en su medio para tenerte bajo su control, desiste a esto Júpiter, deja que te ayudemos…entre todas.- Setsuna trato de razonar con ella de forma pacífica pero era inconsciente de lo que Makoto pensaba, en sus pensamientos solo había ira y frustración. Su corazón lleno de oscuridad solo se alimentaba de un recuerdo que hizo que alcanzara el poder del rayo oscuro: Ami Mizuno…rechazándola y besándose con otra persona.

-No… ¡Nunca más!- Makoto lanzó una bola de relámpagos oscuros contra las demás Scouts que buscaban detenerla por todos los medios, lamentablemente no funciono como esperaba y ahora tendría que atacar con todo.

.

.

**En otra parte de la ciudad.**

.

.

-Ami ¿qué tienes?- Rei noto que la peli azul paso su mano por su pecho con preocupación, Ami solo sentía una punzada en el corazón que le decía que todo estaba mal y tenía que ver con cierta castaña, ambas tenían una historia oculta que nadie sabía.

-Algo…anda mal, lo puedo sentir.- La Sailor Scout de mercurio solo miro al suelo con una mirada triste, Michiru y Minako solo veía desde lo lejos la batalla.

-A pesar de que Haruka y Setsuna estén peleando con todo, Makoto está un paso delante de ellas.- Mina estaba observando los destellos de los ataques de las scouts esperando la resolución del combate, Rei se acerco a Ami al verla en ese estado.

-Ami quiero preguntarte algo.- La voz de la Sailor Scout de Marte era fuerte y directa, Ami solo la miro a los ojos.

-¿Acaso Makoto te…dijo algo?- Tras esa pregunta, la chica peli azul no contesto nada creando un silencio muy incomodo.

-Ami, se honesta con todas por favor.- Rei le exigía una respuesta total a Ami, Mina y Michiru también, toda información era valiosa en estos momentos y más con respecto a Makoto.

-Ella me dijo…- Un fuerte choque en la tierra interrumpió a las Scouts al ver como la batalla ya estaba enfrente de ellas, el humo se disipo y mostro a una Haruka con su armadura de Urano algo destrozada y con diversas cortadas en su cuerpo.

-¡Haruka¡- Michiru intento acercarse a ella pero fue detenida por el rayo oscuro de Makoto quien intentaba acabar con esto de una vez, pero antes tendría que pasar por un obstáculo más

-Ruptura del tiempo.- Setsuna con su bastón libero su ataque a lo cual Makoto hizo lo mismo usando el cielo electrificado para crear un rayo colosal e interceptar el ataque de Sailor Plutón, el poder de ambas mujeres era impresionante iluminando el cielo de muchos colores, después de ese intento, ambas se pusieron a nivel de tierra para confrontarse con la mirada, en presencia de las demás Scouts.

-Nuestro poder es parejo Setsuna, nada mal para la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo.- Makoto se puso en posición de ataque nuevamente generando sus relámpagos en forma esférica para lanzarlos.

-Se acabo Makoto, es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho no solo por el reino, sino por todos los civiles y personas inocentes que heriste.- Setsuna esta vez hizo una sentencia más seria contra Sailor Júpiter, su poder iba aumentando gracias a su bastón.

-¿Intentaras matarme?- Pregunto Makoto sarcásticamente dejando a una Setsuna en dilemas, ella era quien ponía el equilibrio del mundo y para evitar que el reino estuviera en la eterna oscuridad…tenía que hacerlo.

-Si es necesario, para restablecer el equilibrio lo hare.- Un aura verde oscuro rodeada a Setsuna, esta lista para todo contra Makoto.

-Entonces que la más fuerte sobreviva.- El aura eléctrica de la castaña también aumento de fuerza y los cielos nuevamente retumbaban, todo rayo caía en el lugar y más a lado de Makoto, no habría cuartel esta vez.

-¡Expansión cósmica!- Encima de Setsuna apareció una gigantesca bola de energía, la combinación del espacio y tiempo llevándose consigo algunos escombros, uno de los máximos ataques de la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, Makoto se impresiono y decidió usar su técnica especial.

-¡Júpiter Ramp…

-¡Ahora Haruka!- Setsuna le grito a la chica rubia que de la nada apareció atrás de Makoto con su espada, la castaña se vio sorprendida de que le hicieran una jugarreta, Setsuna solo esperaba a que la castaña de distrajera para realizar el ataque combinado.

-¡Esto termina Makoto!- Haruka se lanzo con todo para clavar la espada en Sailor Júpiter y todo por el bien de la humanidad, sin embargo…

-¡Júpiter Rampage!- Makoto aun lanzo su ataque con velocidad asombrosa impactando en Haruka quien aun con la armadura fue golpeada con fuerza hasta impactarla a una gran pila de concreto, Setsuna solo veía lo que pasaba con sorpresa y trato de lanzar su ataque pero su energía se iba y le impedía continuar, las demás Scouts trataron de llegar lo más rápido posible pero los rayos de Makoto se impedían.

-Imposible.- Se quejo Haruka quien volvió a su apariencia normal, Makoto supo que era tiempo de acabar con el dolor de cabeza de Urano de forma permanente.

-¡Haruka!- Michiru trato de pasar por toda la barrera de relámpagos para salvar a Haruka, Makoto solo miro de reojo el grito desesperado de la peli azul, formando con sus manos otro relámpago para dar el golpe final.

-Me temo que esto termino para ti…Haruka.- Makoto lanzó su ataque directo al corazón de Haruka, Setsuna intento detenerla pero ya era tarde y las demás Sailor Scouts miraron con horror la acción de la castaña, sin embargo…alguien empujo a Haruka para evitar que el rayo llegara a ella, la rubia abrió sus ojos de golpe para ver quién era…

-¿Michiru?- La Sailor Scout de Neptuno había recibido el golpe del rayo oscuro, atravesándole el pecho y la peli azul no se movió ni titubeo para nada, todas quedaron sorprendidas de la acción de Michiru e incluso Makoto quien solo la vio como sacaba sangre de su boca.

-Interesante, te interpusiste entre mi ataque y la perra de su amante, algo de lo cual no me sorprende mucho pero si quieres morir protegiéndola ¡ENTONCES TE DARE ESE GUSTO!- Los relámpagos envolvieron violentamente a Michiru quien estaba gritando de agonía, no podía escapar del destino que la castaña le estaba imponiendo, queriendo la castaña que la Sailor Scout de Neptuno rogara por su vida, con una mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos rojos, Haruka…no lo quería creer.

-¡MICHIRU!- Haruka intentó hacer algo, pero una lesión en su pierna le impedía moverse y Michiru estaba afrontando su destino funesto, Makoto paró los rayos dejando caer de una forma muy pesada a Michiru, aun cubierta por los relámpagos. Haruka se levanto como pudo para ir a por su amada, poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas e incluso ganándole el sentimiento.

-M-Michiru.- La rubia pasó su mano sobre el rostro ensangrentado de la peli azul haciéndola reaccionar, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

-H-H-Haruka.- Su voz ya era muy débil, sintiendo la cruda pesadez en su cuerpo y comenzando a tener frío.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Haruka tratando de no llorar enfrente de todas, en especial de Makoto, Michiru poso su mano en la de Haruka para tratar de reconfortarla.

-Te iba a…- Michiru sintió el dolor en el pecho y en todo el cuerpo por culpa de los rayos, Haruka apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-Tenía que hacerlo, me odiaría a mi misma si no hubiera hecho algo para protegerte.- Dijo Michiru buscando la sonrisa en Haruka, la rubia la levanto para estar a la altura con miedo.

-Michiru, resiste por favor, estarás bien lo prometo solo no me dejes.- La rubia ya estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y Michiru sabía que no iba a estar bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Aun siento la corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo, no es necesario que me mientas.- La peli azul buscaba que su amada viera la realidad, ya no había nada que hacer pero la rubia seguía insistiendo.

-No me hagas esto por favor ¡ni lo intentes Michiru! – Haruka comenzó a llorar y estaba molesta por las palabras de la peli azul, no la iba a dejar así, no en estos momentos. Michiru pasó su mano por el rostro de Haruka con suavidad no sin antes haberse quitado el guante.

-No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. Lo siento mucho Haruka.- Michiru ya sentía la oscuridad en ella, un frío que parecía "natural" y el espíritu se iba poco a poco en un suspiro.

-Me alegra que por lo menos, estemos juntas.- Michiru con la poca fuerza que tuvo le implanto un beso tierno a Haruka quien trato de que fuera eterno…pero era hora de partir.

-Lo siento…mi amor.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Michiru antes de entregarse a la muerte, con un suspiro y el recuerdo de su amada Haruka, se iría de este mundo, las demás trataron de asimilarlo pero les era imposible y Makoto solo sonreía de una forma muy maquiavélica, había golpeado en donde más le duele a uno: en su corazón. Haruka solo rompió en llanto a más no poder, acercándola aun más a ella a pesar de que no podría sentir su calidez, quería tenerla a su lado…por siempre.

-¡MICHIRU!- Haruka soltó el grito al cielo implorando que regresara su amada, destrozada en el corazón sin poder haber hecho algo…las demás estaban igual, la muerte de su amiga Michiru era una clara muestra de la poca misericordia que tenía ahora Makoto, quien estaba viendo que ahora ella sentiría ese dolor en el corazón. Pero la batalla aun esta por comenzar…

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
